criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bahni Desai
|job = College student|status = Alive|actor = Tasie Lawrence|appearance = "Target Rich"|birth date = May 15, 1996}} Bahni Desai is a woman who was abducted and held captive by Tom Larson. She appears as an incidental character in the Season Eleven episode "Target Rich". Background Not much is revealed about Bahni's life before the episode, other than that she was born on May 15, 1996, and had parents and has a sister named Aasia. She is a pre-med student at the College of Medical Sciences Program at Judy Temple College. She unknowingly became a target for Tom Larson, who would regularly order from Kung Pao Palace, where he is a deliveryman as he would soon be enamored by her. A straight-A student, she received a B+ on her midterm. Because of this, she planned on voluntarily withdrawing from school, but she soon began to pick up some extra credit work and was planning to withdraw her request on the following Monday. Target Rich The night of her abduction, she attends a party with a friend, which turns out to be a bit of a dud, but leaves drunk. While she is walking and stumbling home drunk, she is followed by Sam Burnett, who he was planning to abduct, but Tom Larson gets to her before he can and witnesses him put his arm around Bahni, who soon abducts her. After Larson abducts her, Bahni is restricted with duct tape and a cloth over her mouth and unconscious. When he takes her upstairs to the attic, Bahni begins struggling, but he knocks her out. He then returns home holding her unconscious body. When Tom takes Bahni to the attic, he begins to put her in the trunk as she regains consciousness. When Bahni tries to fight back, Tom tries to tell her to be quiet and gets her in the trunk. She refuses and continues fighting back, but Tom manages to keep her quiet by holding her at knifepoint, then puts her in the trunk and closes it. Bahni begins screaming and Tom yells at her to be quiet, then begins stabbing the trunk in a fit of rage, narrowly avoiding Bahni each time. Later, Bahni tries to see through the holes Tom left. Moments later, he opens the trunk, takes Bahni out, and tells her that if she screams, he will kill her. He then removes the gag from Bahni's mouth, puts a collar around her neck, and attaches it to a chain hanging from the ceiling. After telling Bahni that the attic is her room now, Tom turns on his smartphone (which is connected to a camera on the ceiling) so he can watch her and record every movement Bahni makes. Bahni tries to walk to the door and the attic window, but the chain is restricting her. Bahni is hearing her sister on the news with the BAU, crying. The following night, Bahni tries to destroy the camera, using a chair to get to it, but Tom watches her through the smartphone. He runs back upstairs and stops Bahni from doing so as she pleads apologizes to him. Afterwards, laying down on the spring bed, Tom gives her food, which Bahni immediately recognizes as being from the Chinese restaurant she regularly ordered from. She asks Tom how long he has been watching her, and he replies that it was long enough for him to realize that he wanted her. Then, Tom removes the duct tape from her hands, saying that he trusts her. After he leaves, she notices some spice and seltzer water. Devising a plan to escape, Bahni puts the spice in her drink and shakes it. When Tom steps in to investigate, Bahni tosses the drink on his face. A brief struggle ensues, interrupted when his father Paul steps in. Upon spotting Bahni, he recognizes her from the news. Tom tries to explain to his father, but Paul hits him. Thinking that she has been saved, she thanks him, but becomes shocked when Paul tells Tom that they have to get rid of her, protesting that they keep away from her. Paul soon starts to latch his hands around Bahni's neck and tries strangling her, but Tom stops his father strangling him with his own cane and then killing him by breaking his neck and throwing him to the floor. Soon the BAU show up and while Rossi arrests Tom, Bahni begs for JJ to remove the chain around her neck. Afterwards, she is reunited with her sister Aasia at the BAU headquarters, which is witnessed by Rossi and his daughter Joy. Appearances *Season Eleven **"Target Rich" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Abduction Victims Category:Stalking Victims Category:Survivors Category:Captives